A crazy adventure
by Beckfan
Summary: They never thought that the mythical bird would turn out to be real... Just a fun story based around the TV show Destination Truth, shown on SYFY. One of my longest stories that I have, let me know what you think.
1. Background

Anchor set! I yelled down to my climbing buddy Josh Gates, we were 13 hundred feet in the air, it was day three of a week long climb. My name is Rachel Williams, I'm 18 and Josh is 21, we have been friends for many years and I work for him on the TV show Destination Truth (DT). DT is in its third season and the show is going great but more on that later lets get back to the fun stuff shall we. We had reached a ledge where we could set the tent for the night and get some rest before we would have to move again, we started to unpack the backpacks when thing got a little wet, yep it started to rain and hard at that. It was Josh's turn to sleep in the tent and there was no way I was going to let him say no, but I do have to say this. Have you ever tried to sleep on a rock bed no longer then one of your butt cheeks? I did,thankfully the rock stayed warm from the sun of the days so I stayed somewhat warm and dry. The next morning I was awaken by a loud crash, thinking the ledge was giving way I check to make sure I still had my harness on. I did and it wasn't the ledge, so I looked over to see if it was Josh, nope he was fine too, so I risked the look down and noticed that just about an hour from where we were was the darkest storm clouds I had ever seen,

"Josh, I think you need to see this." I said pointing to the end of the ledge.

"hmmm.. what?" Josh looked over and saw the storm below, "ooo crap, we need to move."

So well we finish climbing the mountain, let me tell you how Josh and I met, we met at school, college really, we both went to Tufts Unvs. We meet in my freshmen year, Josh was a junior, we (freshmen) had to help the juniors with a final project for the both classes. Josh and I were paired after he choose out of a hat. From the first day we met we liked each other, we both loved traveling and adventure, we got an A plus on it and Josh was then the next year he was at the head of his senior class. The class work and time spent working on the project resulted in me and Jonah spending the night at each other's apartment, spending the night turned into paying rent together and by his senior year, Josh and I were sharing a room. That's when we found out that we both loved travel, and started traveling to all different places on our last spring break together.

We first head of the show Destination Truth when we were on the ground in Africa after spending a few months studying filming and documentary with collage, a guy by the name of Neil Harris (no not Neil Patrick Harris different), he worked for SYFY, the TV channel and company that we work for now. We were at the airport when Josh's phone rings,

"Yea this is Gates."

"Gates, hey it's Neil, where are you?

"African airport on our way home, what's up?" He turned to me and give a funny look.

"I might have a job for you and Rachel, come to the studio as soon as you land!"

"But Neil, we have been out there almost all summer and have not showered in days!"

"I don't care just hurry back!" He said and hung up.


	2. A little bit crazy

We got home around three that afternoon and picked up the car and headed down to the studio for whatever it was that Neil wanted us for, I had pulled my hair into a long messy ponytail and Josh was wearing a hat I had gotten him at the airport. We arrived and headed up to Neil's office. We sat down and he told us about his idea for the show and what he wanted, he basically wanted us to film a show about finding mythical creatures around the world! We would have our own team of people and would have the state of the art equipment to use.

"Josh and Rachel, we want you to do this. Josh, you would be the host and investigator." He said then turning to me. " Rachel, you would do some of the camera work and work on hunting sometimes" Said Neil with a bright big smile.

"It sounds like a good idea but.." said Josh.

"I'm in." I said. "As long as we do it during the summer because i'm not done with school yet." Then I looked over to Josh, "Come on Josh! Just think, we could travel the world doing what we love and think of what we could find out there!"

"Yea I guess you're right that would be fun and I do love to travel." He said with a short pause later. "Ok I'll do it!"

* * *

Rachel's View

So Josh and I now have a job, I was able to pay off my school fines and send my parents on a nice long relaxing weekend that I had always promised to give them. Josh and DT traveled all over the world and we had tons of fun, hanging out and trying and doing new things. There is one case that was the best trip ever, it was the season two premiere and we were in Papua New Guinea (PNG), searching for an animal by the name Papuan Iguanodon, a flying dinosaur. The end verdict, it is real and chances are there are more than just the two we found, and that they like to eat live animals (aka sometimes humans!). It was about four thirty in the afternoon when we got to the town that we would be staying at for three days. We headed to the hotel where we were staying in three separate rooms, the first room was for the main investigative team, the second for the crew and the last for me and the equipment, (we always had someone stay with the stuff so that no one could come and steal it.) As the temperature hit the high hundreds, we headed out into the village to talk to some of the locals about the dino. after about an hour or two of listening to stories we headed to the local market. After we got there I took the camera from "Gabe", one of the cameramen and start filming the filler for the show. But the fun doesn't start until later that night, it was about one in the morning when there was a knock on my door, sleepy I got up and answered it, it was Josh who was in the process of putting on his shirt.

"Josh! Hi." I said sleepily.

"Same, look the community says that the dino just landed on a boat on the river! Get changed into something warm and grab the camera, we have to hurry!" He said all too loudly.

* * *

Josh's View

I was asleep when there was a knock on my door, I got up (shirtless, because it's so hot out tonight), and opened it, that's the start of the big find in DT history, our guide and translator was smiling big outside the door.

"Dude do you know what time it is?" I said turning to go back to bed.

"Its exactly twelve fifty seven, but Josh wait, that animal that you are looking for is here, it is stuck on a boat near the dock! You must hurry the villagers want to kill it!

"No you're kidding me." I said perking up a little, still iffy if he was just toying with me or not.

"No! Would i do something like that Josh? Now hurry!" He yelled still smiling.

"Ok just hang on one second."

I ran over and woke up the other the rest of the crew and ran to my bag to get a t-shirt and wake up Rachel to get the camera. This is what we had been waiting for all year. I just did not think that it would happen this early in the season.


	3. IT'S REAL!

**Hey everyone! Things are going to get a little bit more in tense... chapter 6-8 (of 14)**

* * *

Rachel's View

We all ran down to the water, sure enough there he was standing at least six or seven feet high with a huge wingspan. He was all green and had brown spots that looked like camo or something. The thing was huge! I had the camera on and in my hand, I was so excited that I was shaking so the final footage is good but a little shaky.

The dino. was making the worst sound in the world it was as if someone was yelling and crying all at the same time, it hurt really bad. Some of the people from town wanted to kill it right then and there but thankfully the chief said that they should try and help it to get away. None of the village people wanted to go near the thing so Josh, Rex (the medic), and Tango (another cameraman) all took knives and rope, I stayed back and filmed it all, they started to tie the rope so that they could try and throw it over the dinos head when it started to make a different noise, the sound was deeper than it had been before and that's when we heard the second one. The second one was smaller than the first but just as scary as him. I throw up the camera and followed it into the other one, and that is when it turned into a rescue mission for the whole town. The first and bigger one headed straight for the people who were standing by waiting to see what would happen. I yelled Josh's name but over the screaming of the injured dino and the other one no one could hear anything.

* * *

Josh's View

After I had run next door to get Rachel and the camera we headed outside to where the dino was supposed to be. What I saw I can't tell you, all I know was it was something I have never seen before that day and it was different then any other bird or animal I had even seen, it was HUGE, I mean the size of at least a small plane or at least a little smaller. It was dark green with brown spot for camo almost, it looked just like the photo that was taken a few years ago. The translator came to me and said that some of the people in the community wanted to kill it for eating the other members but i told them they could not

"Josh... Josh... they want to kill it!" He yelled to me..

"No they can't do that, we have to do something, let it go or something!" I said kind of panicking, then Rex, our team medic came over, and said:

"Josh, that thing is hurt and from the looks and sounds of it kinda bad, I would say that I could help it but I have never dealt with an animal like that."

"I know and i don't want you too, we don't know what that thing even is.. and i don't think that we should get close to it, I mean look at the claws on that thing, they are as big as my head!"

"JOSH...JOSH... there is another one... headed for the boat... look out!" I spun around to see another dino a little smaller than the first headed toward the boat, the shout had come from Rachel, the only one with the camera at this time. I could see that she was more interested in the dino more than she was scared, I know she liked dinosaurs but did not know how much.

That's when things turned ugly, the other one the girl, I think, turned and looked around and saw me and the others with the brightest flashlight, she made one long almost howl and started to open her wings, I turned to the translator and asked what the word run was in PNG

"WHAT IS THE WORD FOR RUN?" I yelled.

"Laufen, why?", he said looking confused.

"Because LAUFEN!, and tell the others", I turned to the others and yelled "RUN!".

We were a few feet from the edge of the river when Rachel caught up, she had the camera pointed to the ground and looking around for anything she could do.

"Rachel, are you getting this?", I yelled to her as she turned the camera around to get more footage.

"JOSH.. DUCK!", I felt a push on my shoulder that throw me down to the ground and I felt my ankle twist a little and yelled in pain. Just as I hit the ground I heard a scream and turned around, looking up the hill to see the bird land on the top of the wall that protected the town from flooding. We were stuck, trapped between the river and the wall.

* * *

Rachel's View

After the second dino had landed on the boat I heard Josh yell run and I turned to head up the hill to the other side of the wall that prevented flooding, I ran up to Josh, stopped for a few seconds to get more footage and then kept running, I heard Josh yell and saw him hit the round. I think Rex may have pushed him and that's when I saw the girl dino, take off and head to the top of the hill, that's when I know we were in trouble. If she landed on the gate that lead out to the village we would be stuck even if she landed anywhere close to it then we could not get close to the fence or to the boats, seeing how the biggest of the boats had a bird the size of a small plane stuck to it.

That's when things changed, we had left someone back at the hotel so that they could watch the gear, the sky lit up with green, at first I thought it might be a firework, but then another one came up screaming in the air, it was the flare gun that we took with us everywhere , but who could it have been? It was Joey, he must have heard the screams and had come running to find out what was going on.

The flare got the attention of the female and the male, he sent another one into the air, blue this time, and the girl took off after it. Joey must have been on the other side of town because that's where she was headed, then we heard a crash and water splashing, we all turned to see the male had broken loose and was headed after the girl. After a few more flares then the people started to run back to their homes, we watched as the two flow back into the forest that was behind the town with one more low pass over the river and sinking boat. After we saw the footage again at the hotel that next morning we could not believe what we had seen. A few mins after we were done seeing the footage we put it into a box and sent it to the office in the states.

* * *

**Have people been seeing this? I don't have any views on my stories any more? Please let me know what you think!**


	4. After and the end?

**Thanks to everyone who can to see this! Here are the next few chapters! **

* * *

**Rachel's view**

After that night things start to go better we were getting better clues to some of the mysteries that we are after and it allowed us to work on the show and got everyone into the monster hunting spirit again. After that night and that episode aired we hit 2.2 million views and the number kept on climbing as the season went on, in the three seasons that DT has been on we have so far have not gotten that close to the truth, sometimes we go back and visit the town where it all went down and other times we talk about it at bars in different countries when we have had too much to drink. The first time we went back to the town we could not find a single person that's when we found a note on the chief's door that said this.

The note was written in scribbles like it was done as someone was on the way out the door this is what we could come up with:

Dear Visitor

I am here to tell you that the town has been moved due to a monster, we have moved a few miles away from the river.

Thank You

Chief Waterhead

After trekking for almost an extra day we came to the village and greeted the chief. There thankfully had been no other sightings of the dinosaurs after we left, of course after we left the town also left. Only three of us (Jonah, me and Joey) went to the new town because we had gone when we were not filming. The town was changed ten times over, there were paintings of the dinosaurs all over the place, they were having a dance in the center of town and we were asked to join in on the dancing and singing. They had a huge fire and the chief came out in a ceremonial dress and had a interesting hat on, it looked exactly like the dinosaur and that's when we realized that it was one of the dinos themselves.

Jonah asked the translator:

"Is that one of the dinosaurs?

"I think so yes, they caught it in a trap down on the river a few months ago and killed it. I think that they have some DNA that they want to give you, wait here and i will ask the chief." the guide said. A few brief words passed between the chief and the translator, ( I haven't named him because he asked not to be), and he returned with a small glass jar of something red.

"Here Josh, this is for you and your team, it is the blood of the female dinosaur, they normally mix it into the ceremonial drink however they wanted you to have it this time. Josh, Joey and I turned to the chief and bowing low said thank you, witch the translator translated. That was about a year ago now.

So here we are on top of mount Everest, we have been delayed for a few days because of a snow storm that is working its way up the mountain. Josh and I finally got the chance to set up the bigger tent that we brought with us for the night at the summit. It's anywhere from 20 to 40 below, that meant that we are sleeping in the warmest things we have and the puffiest sleeping bags ever.I could tell by the way that Josh was breathing that he was having some trouble I thought he might be getting a cold so that night before we went to bed I told him I wanted to check out temps. to make sure we were still ok, his was 105, mine, 101.6. Normal for this height it was too high... I felt his forehead and noticed that it was a little warmer than mine,

"Josh... I hate to tell you this but I think you are starting to getting a fever and I think we need to start down soon, according to the radio the storm has cleared up so we can go down and get you home to rest and recover before the new season." I said showing him the temp gage.

"I think you right Rach. I don't feel so good and I think I would like to go down now, i'm getting sick of the cold weather". He said with a quick little sneeze.

Later that night Josh wake me up, I thought I was seeing a ghost he was as white as i have ever seen him, he was having a hard time breathing, I scrambled out of my sleeping bag and searched for the light so that I could find the duffel bag with the oxygen tanks. In less than two minutes I had found a clean mask and hooked it up to the full tank of oxygen, Josh had managed to climb back into his sleeping bag and I pulled the mask over his face and tightened the nosepiece so that it was tight to his face. I did not sleep that night, or if I did it was only for a few hours, I feared that the tank of air that Josh was using would become empty and he might pass out.

* * *

**Josh's View**

I started to feel different on the fourth day of our trip up the mountain after the storm that delayed us three days and knocked me off my feet once or twice. It start with the sweating and then the unbearable shaking, then came the blurred vision, now so that you know I have been sick before, have even been sick on camera but the way that I felt that day was different then anything that I have felt before. I was able to hold on until we got to the summit and that's when I realized that Rachel know there was something going on. She started by taking our temperature, mine was high, i could tell by the look in Rachel's eyes after she read the meter, she did not say anything except that the storm that had kept us moving for three days thru the night was gone and that we should head down as soon as we could. The trip down was the hardest thing I have ever done, I had a fever and was uncontrollable shaking and sweating.

Then by the seventh or eighth day that we were climbing when we could see the end, it was a base camp where you could ride a snow readied four wheeler down the mountain to the lodge and parking lot. Also near the lodge was a medical building by the end of the four wheel ride i needed Rachel's help to do just about everything. We went straight from the lodge on the four wheeler to the medical tent. By that time even on the flat ground i needed an O2 tank, something was definitely wrong, what i could not have expected.

We got into the medical tent where there was a nice young girl waiting for us...

"Hi welcome to the medical tent, how can we help you?" She said with a big smile

"My friend Josh, said Rachel pointing to me, is sick or something he has gone through three tanks of oxygen and he's getting weaker".

" Ok here why not sit down here in this wheelchair and i'll go get the doctor." she said pulling a nice wheel chair from behind the counter. Rachel helped me down into the chair and took a seat next to me. We only had to wait for a few minutes when an older doctor came out and introduced himself as Doctor Mark Winter. He had sandy brown hair and light blue or green eyes I could not tell the position that I was sitting in. He had a strong deep voice that filled the whole tent.

"Hi! You must be Rachel and Josh?!" He said shaking Rachel's hand and taking a good long look at me, "The hotel called me and told me you guys might be coming. I understand that Jonah is not feeling too well?"

"That's right Doc., he hasn't himself after we left the summit of the mountain." Rachel said with a hint of concern in her voice looking over at me .

The area where we were sitting was cold and open to the outside, but he took us back to a sealed room that looked a lot nicer then the main room, he went on to explain that the room would be a slowly brought up to about 80 degrees so that I would be able to take off some of the layers that we had piled on and then that way he could see what was wrong with me!

After we got inside and the room warmed up, he had Rachel step into another room so that i could take off some of my clothing. That when I looked down and saw the large black and blue mark on my side.

"Wow Josh that is not a good sight!" Said Winter coming over and slowly touching it as I wince in pain. "They look like they might be broken, and that might explain the lack of air that you can get, one of them may have punched a lung and if they are and that's the case we need to get you fixed up right away."

* * *

**And so the adventure expands, in the normal story I have it skip a few years and something happy happens but I think I might work on some more stuff to add to this part...**


End file.
